i'll be the prince and you'll be my princess
by Vina-chan
Summary: lucy adalah anak yang sebatang kara dan ia berniat pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tempat tinggal. namun telah sampai ditengah hutan, naasnya sekawanan srigala telah mencegatnya dan siap mencabik-cabik bahkan merobek kulitnya dengan cakarannya. dan apakah kelanjutan setelahnya? yuuk baca ajaa xD Hehe


**Author : ****** #takutdisantetpakedeathnote xD *Wakakakk..apaini-.-''**

**Title : I'll Be The Prince, and You'll Be My Princess**

**Genre : romance sih pasti, tapi apalagi yaa-.-a ahh bingung.. yahh sudahlah abaikan(?)-_-''**

**Warning! : saya gk bilang kalau ff ini bagus, saya gk ngomong klo ff ini nyambung, dan saya gk menjamin kalau ff ini seru **

**A/N : Haiiii kembali lagi bersama saya dan ff gaje saya , seperti biasa ini paling seneng banget deh bikin oneshoot -'' . yasudalahh .. don't like? don't read! -.-**

Dengan sekuat tenaganya gadis itu berusaha lari ditengah belantara hutan yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. walau dengan langkah gontai dengan luka-luka yang cukup serius, karena suatu luka cakaran binatang berkuku tajam mencakar parah tubuh bagian pergelangan kakinya. ia menggapai udara, langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. nafasnya masih terhela-hela. peluhnya kian menetes. ia menoleh ke belakang berharap sekelompok srigala yang ingin memangsanya itu secepatnya menghilang.

DRAPP .. DRAP .. DRAP..

namun sial!, kawanan Srigala itu semakin mendekat dan dekat. jantungnya kini semakin berdegup kencang mengingat kini tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah untuk berusaha kabur. ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakan kakinya, ia berusaha sangat keras, keringatnya kian mengucur deras. namun sayang, perjuangannya sia-sia ia malah terjatuh di tanah saking sudah tak sanggup lagi melarika diri dan sekuat tenaga bangkit namun berkali-kali ia berusaha, berkali-kali juga dia gagal.

mengingat kenyataan semakin terdesak, ia memandang sekitar dengan panik berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. namun sial! mana ada orang yang mau masuk ke hutan berbahaya seperti ini. gadis itu kian sudah pasrah. iapun memejamkan matanya ia tak tau apa lagi yang ingin ia perbuat. titik-titik air mata mulai membasahi pipi cantinya.

"enggg.. enggg.."

DEG

ia membuka matanya kembali dan iapun mendapati srigala yang sudah didepan mata siap mencabik-cabik bahkan merobek kulitnya. kian dekat dan mendekat.

kini telah sampailah pucak kepanikan. gadis itu ia merasakan jantungnya kian berdegup kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya. "ya tuhan apa yang harus ku perbuat" batinnya mulai menjerit. binatang ganas itu semakin dekat, dekat, sangat dekat, dan ...

**TO BE CONTINUED YEYEEE.. \(^o^)/ *Ditimpukinreaders-_-'' oke oke lanjut lagi..**

JLEB..

tiba-tiba..

sebuah anak panah melesat tepat mengenai tubuh srigala yang sudah siap mencabik-cabik tubuh gadis itu dan alhasil srigala itupun mati, dan selamat lah sudah nyawa seorang gadis yang berambut pirang itu. gadis itu menghela nafasnya lega dan melihat pemandangan itu gadis itupun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "siapa yang melesatkan anak panah itu?" ia memandang sekeliling hutan penuh selidik berharap menemukan seseorang yang menolongnya itu.

"apakah ada yang terluka" suara seorang pria tiba-tiba mengejutkan gadis itu. gadis itupun menoleh ke asal suara. dan iapun menemukan sesosok pria yang menunggangi kuda berada dibelakangnya.

"hah? siapa kau?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"aku yang melesatkan anak panah itu. aku tidak mengira-" ucap pria yang menunggangi kuda coklat itu sembari turun dari kudanya. "wanita sepertimu bisa ada ditengah hutan seperti ini" lanjutnya.

"oohh terimakasih, namaku Lucy, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"namaku, Edmund Pevensie you can call me Edmund." jawab pria itu yang ternyata bernama Edmund yang langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Lucy itu.

lalu pandangannya tersorot pada luka cakaran yang berada dipergelangan kaki Lucy "eehh parah sekali lukamu, sini biar aku obatin" dengan segera, Edmund langsung merogoh sebotol obat luka dari dalam tasnya dan meneteskannya ke pergelangan kaki Lucy itu dan membalutkannya dengan kain.

Lucy hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kagum. "siapa pria ini? sungguh pria yang baik yang pernah ku kenal" batin Lucy dalam hati yang masih memandang lembut pria yang sedang mengobati lukanya itu.

"nahh sudah selesai, lebih baik buk..?" ucap Edmund menoleh ke arah Lucy ucapannya tergantung ketika melihat Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "mm.. hey nona, mengapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu" lanjutnya.

"oo-oh ti-tidak ada apa-apa hehe terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dan juga mengobati lukaku" Lucy tersadar, iapun menjawabnya gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Edmund hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan iya

langitpunpun perlahan kian gelap, warna oranye kian menghiasi langit. senja seakan hadir melahap cahaya mentari.

Edmund meemandang keatas langit "yoshh .. sepertinya langit sudah gelap, kau akan ku antarkan pulang?" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan siap menunggangi kudanya.

"oohh tidak terimakasih, aku tidak memiliki rumah, rumahku telah dilalap api maka dari itu aku pergi ke hutan ini untuk mencari tempat tinggal" Lucy menunduk murung.

mendengar pernyataan memilukan itu, Edmund pun membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi "haii jangan sedih, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa menemanimu disini"

"be-narkah itu, Edmund?" tanyanya bersemangat. Edmund pun mengangguk pelan menandakan iya.

.

.

Edmund dan Lucy terbaring ditengah langit berbintang, walau langit malam pekat oleh warna hitam, tetapi masih terlihat jelas titik-titik bercahaya itu.

"mm.. Lucy, orang tuamu memangnya kemana" ucap Edmund menoleh kepada Lucy yang tengah terbaring disebelahnya.

Lucypun menoleh ke arah Edmund "orang tua ku? orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena tidak selamat pas kebakaran waktu itu" wajah Lucy murung lagi.

melihat raut wajah gadis yang terbaring disebelahnya itu murung, Edmund pun menggenggam jari lentik Lucy, sontak saja Lucypun terkejut.

"Lucy, coba kau rasakan kehangatan genggaman ini, dan janganlah kau sedih lagi oke, aku akan selalu disampingmu, dan pejamkanlah matamu" Edmund menggenggam erat jari Lucy dengan senyuman khas yang ia sunggingkan.

"Edmund?" mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh terharu ternyata ada juga orang yang perhatian padanya. lalu gadis itupun segera memejamkan matanya dengan menghayati kehangatan genggaman lembut Edmund sampai ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

sinar mentari menelisik masuk di celah-celah dedaunan. Dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, tanpa sadar mereka tengah merangkul satu sama lain.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam itu merangkul pinggang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sementara gadis kecil itu makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus pemuda di hadapannya.

Sinar mentari yang mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan Dan cahaya yang tanpa sengaja menerangi wajah manis gadis berambut pirang itu membuat si pemilik sedikit terganggu, ia makin memejamkan kelopak matanya guna mengurangi sinar tersebut.

Namun usahanya belum selesai, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan terpaksa.

Sementara matanya yang masih menolak untuk membuka karena kantuk yang dialaminya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia membuka kelopak matanya serentak, menampilkan dua manik berwarna merah bak _ruby_ yang bersinar.

setelah sepenuhnya ia benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya, sontak saja gadis itupun terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya bangun dengan posisi seperti ini dan semburat merah tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Ia masih berada di dalam dekapan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu, dan ia tidak berniat untuk segera beranjak, yang pasti akan membuat pemuda di hadapannya sedikit terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, ia mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada kaus pemuda itu, tidak berniat untuk mengganggu bunga tidurnya.

setelah lepas dari genggaman Edmund Lucypun segera beranjak bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya hanya untuk mencari sumber air untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya.

ia melihat pantulan dirinya dalam air sungai yang jernih, ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, entah mengapa setiap tatapan lembut, genggaman hangat, dan kata-katanya selalu membuat jantung Lucy berdegup kencang, ia masih memungkiri kalau rasa yang kian tumbuh itu adalah cinta.

"good morning Lucy" suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu dan sontak saja membuat Lucy menoleh.

"e-eeh pagi juga Edmund, kenapa kau tau aku ada di sungai ini" Lucy mengerutkan dahinya.

"tidak, hanya saja aku kebetulan ingin membasuh muka ke sungai eh ternyata kebetulan juga kamu ada disini" Edmund langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Lucy di hamparan tepi sungai

"oohh, oiya Edmund, rasanya aku kagum dengan kehebatanmu memanah, kau bisa mengajariku?" ucap Lucy menoleh ke arah Edmund yang sudah disebelahnya.

"memanah ya? oke" Edmund langsung beranjak bangkit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy. Lucypun menggapai uluran tangan Edmund dan lalu beranjak bangkit.

Edmundpun segera mengambil busur dan anak panahnya.

"Luruskan lenganmu, dan tarik anak panahmu jauh ke belakang," Kata Edmund memberi intruksi cara memanah yang benar kepada Lucy. Edmund lalu memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang mengubah posisi tangannya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"bukan seperti itu. Pegang dengan cara seperti ini," Kata Edmund sambil menunjukkan cara memegang busurnya kepada Lucy. Ia memegang tangan Lucy yang masih berada pada busur tersebut. Salah satu tangannya memegang tangan Lucy yang menarik anak panah.

DEG

Jantungnya hampir saja meloncat saking terkejutnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Walaupun ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia di sentuh oleh pria, namun entah mengapa jantungnya kali ini berdetak lebih cepat. Lucypun benar-benar gugup, dan tidak bisa memungkiri rona merah terpampang jelas diwajahnya. setelah diarahkan bagaimana cara memanah yang benar, Lucypun segera menarik anak panahnya dan "yeeeeeeeeeeeee.." anak panahnya tepat mengenai sasaran, Lucy meloncat-loncat girang. Edmund hanya tertawa kecil.

Lucy lalu beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa sekarang ia sudah sangat lelah. Keringatnya mengucur. setelah merapihkan peralatan panahnya, Edmundpun segera menghampiri Lucy dengan membawa beberapa apel yang ia petik disalah satu pohon.

"Lucy, orang tuamu sudah tidak ada, apakah kau tidak mempunyai saudara, nenek, atau bibi paman mu?" tanya Edmund setelah memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Lucy.

Lucy tertunduk lesu dan menggeleng.

dengan tiba-tiba Edmund menggenggam tangan Lucy. sontak saja Lucypun terkejut lagi dan kini jantungnya kian berdegup. "Lucy, aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, setiap aku pertama bertemu denganmu, dan saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, dan saat aku menatapmu lembut. tetapi yang jelas aku merasakan hal lain, aku tidak bisa mengungkiri kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, dan aku mau selamanya terus bersamamu. mau kah kau ikut bersamaku ke istanaku dan menjadi ratu disana." Edmund menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Lucy.

DEG

sontak saja pernyataan itu membuat Lucy terkejut ternyata pria itu juga memendam perasaan yang sama. "Edmund? kau mencintaiku? dan kau seorang pangeran? jadi selama ini kau..? Lucy benar-benar tidak percaya.

"ya, aku ini seorang pangeran, dan sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah karena orang tuaku terus menekanku untuk segera mencari wanita untuk menjadi pendampingku agar aku bisa jadi penerus ayahku kelak dan aku masih belum jatuh hati kepada wanita manapun, dan kali ini aku sudah menemukan wanita itu, yaitu kau Lucy. will you marry me?" Edmundpun berlutut kepada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum haru ia masih tidak percaya atas kejadian ini. dan berhubung Lucy tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan ia hidup sebatang kara iapun mengangguk menandakan iya. "iya Edmund, aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu" air mata bahagianya kian menetes. ia tersenyum penuh haru atas apa yang ia rasakan hari ini.

"benarkah itu Lucy?"atas persetujuan itu senyum Edmund kian mengembang dan dengan segera ia memeluk Lucy dengan raut bahagia terpancar diwajahnya. ia benar-benar sangat bahagia. lalu merekapun segera menaikki kuda dan kembali ke istana.

dan kini prince Edmund telah menemukan pendampingnya yang tepat, dan kini merekapun hidup bahagia di istana megah. dan menikah lalu brojol deh saya(?) *apaini

oke pasti yang baca ff ini pasti gk ngerti ceritanya iya kan? Oke ini cacat ya-_-

sekian wasalam-_-

eettt tungguu tunggu hehe follow twitter saya Alvinaalicia xD pada mention yaa (ˇ▼ˇ)-cˇ_ˇ) *plakk..ditimpukinupil


End file.
